Breathe
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Based on the song by Anna Nalick... kindof. two or three shot, probably two, now three. Slight romance. Rated T due to paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys… sadly I don't have any rants for last night's episode due to me not being able to watch it. We were having family time, and my Dad's idea of that if everyone having dinner and – since it's baseball season – watching the Brewers instead of Covert Affairs, sadly.**

**The song that I chose for this story is called Breath by Anna Nalick. I have loved that song ever since I was younger. The whole story kind of like the song but with my own twist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs or the song, just the storyline.**

~~~~~~~~~~CovertAffairs~~~~~~~~~~

Breath

_Briiiiiiing, Briiiiiiing, Briiiiiiing,_

Auggie groaned as he rolled over in his bed, checking his watch. "2 AM, Saturday" his watch literally said to him in the monotone voice. Thank God that he was able to switch the sound from male to female. It would be just weird to wake up to a man's voice every morning.

He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Auggie?" He heard Annie's voice through the phone. She sounded sad with a hint of disappointment and anger – not that anybody else could notice that.

"Annie? What are you doing, calling me at two in the morning?"

"I need you to meet me at the hospital. Chloe and Katia got hurt. I don't what happened, I was out." _'Probably with Dr. McDreamy.'_

"Yeah, Annie. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Auggie said, getting dressed as he put some coffee in his state-of-the-art express coffee brewer.

~~~~~~~~~~CovertAffairs~~~~~~~~~~

Nine minutes and thirty-one seconds later Auggie showed up at the entrance of the hospital where Annie was waiting – not that she was counting or anything.

"Auggie. Thanks so much for coming this early… or late. I'm really not sure how to say this but, " she took a deep breath and continued, "Auggie, He broke up with me and he's checking up on Chloe and Katia as we speak. I need to check and see how they're doing, but I can't go in there alone. So will you go in with me and be my moral support?"

" If you've been here, then how do you know - " Auggie started but was cut of by Annie saying, "Dani told me about everything and in turn I told her what happened when she started to leave and noticed that I didn't follow." When she finished with a sniffle, Auggie's heart broke. _'Why would he hurt someone so perfect as Annie. She's easily the best person in the world.'_

"Annie, I'll go in with you. But you owe me some drinks." He said, adding the last part to lighten the mood, something that he was really good at.

"Thanks so much Auggie!" Annie said. He could practically hear her smile and was taken off guard when Annie threw her arms around him and gave him one of the biggest hugs that he has ever gotten. And with that they made they're way down the hallways to where Dani and Michael were waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading the first part on this story. To tell you the truth, this second chapter isn't really based on the song. I just started writing and couldn't stop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs… I wish… but alas, it isn't true**

**Read and Review :) **

As they walked down the hallways, Auggie could practically feel most of the passer-bys' eyes on them. Dani must have told everyone in the building about Annie and _Dr. McDreamy_'s break-up.

When the pair got to where everyone else was, they sat down in the two seats the remained by the Burke parents. They sat there for what seemed like forever when Annie's hand had suddenly tensed under his arm. Then he heard small footsteps and "Mommy's" and Dani asking if they were okay. After about fifteen seconds, he heard another pair of footsteps and a smooth voice say, "The girls are fine. No concussions, they just bumped their heads." Auggie could feel Annie cringe and move closer to him, as if hiding from the doctor who broke her heart.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met." Auggie heard footsteps coming towards him and rustling fabric as Dr. McDreamy put his hand out.

Auggie put on a fake smile and stuck his hand out to where he assumed the doctor's was, "I'm Auggie Anderson, Annie's best friend. You must be her _ex_ boyfriend, right?"

Auggie could practically feel Annie's questioning gaze pointed towards him. He knew what he was doing though. He was going to make sure that this guy would never hurt Annie anymore than he has already.

"Umm… Yeah, things were just not working out, I guess." Oh, the audacity of this guy. To say that in front of _his _Annie. Auggie could tell that Dr. McDreamy was getting nervous and fidgety by the second in this awkward silence.

"Might we please speak in private, please. I still haven't heard the whole story in the girls' incident." Auggie requested gesturing to where he assumed Chloe and Kat were. Although what he said had some double meaning mixed in.

"Yeah sure. Come with me, Mr. Anderson."

When the two men were nine steps past the corner, Auggie stopped Dr. McDreamy in his tracks. "Look, you know that Annie really likes you right? Why are you hurting her like this?"

"Man, I thought that she likes you. She talks about you all the time, more so recently."

"Really? You think that she likes me? We're best friends, we talk about each other all the time. You don't know how many times I've caught myself talking about her."

"Did you see the way that she hid behind you when I came in the hallway? You know, I think that you like her, too! Why would someone come to the hospital at TWO in the MORNING?" The doctor said, emphasizing _two_ and _morning _to get his point across.

Auggie was caught off guard for the second time that night – er morning. But before he could respond he heard Annie's footsteps round the corner, "C'mon Auggie, the others are leaving. I'll drive you home."

And with that the two left the Doctor to hang and dry by the door at Room 57.

**AN: Thanks for reading. This will definitely be a three shot. I was also thinking about doing a collection of one-shots based on another girl in Auggie's life… like a kid that he takes care of or something. The thought just dropped in my head after finishing this story. **

**Remember to Smile,**

**Beccaboo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: All stories must come to an end, and this story is no different. My first multi-chapter story will be finished!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs**

**Read and review :)**

The ride to Auggie's apartment building was quiet, too quiet. The oh-so-very quiet silence was cut short by Annie's voice, as usual, "You didn't have to do that for me, you know."

"Oh, but I did, Annie Darling. He had hurt you and I can't stand for that."

"You know, I wasn't as sad as I thought that I'd be when he broke it off. I guess that I didn't love him that much anyways. I guess I knew that I didn't love him even before he broke up with me."

"So I did that over chivalrous thing for nothing?" Auggie said in mock disbelief.

"You didn't do it for nothing; you did it because you love me." Annie joked.

"You know what's really funny? Your ex-boyfriend said the same thing. He also said that you – and I quote – talk about me all the time, more sp recently." Auggie said mocking Anne's ex-boyfriend's smooth voice.

"Really, well I heard that someone doesn't know how many times they've caught themselves talking about their best friend who they love." Annie retorted.

Auggie was silent and he could feel a blush creeping up his neck. After a few seconds of his silence he said, "You heard all of that, huh?"

"Yeah, I heard it all. Well, Dani told me to hide around the corner and listen in on what you were talking about because she was pretty sure that whatever you guys were talking about wasn't about Chloe or Kat. I didn't think that you guys were going to say what you did, really."

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation? Why would you do something like that, Annie? More importantly, how did I not know that you were there?" The sleep-deprived Auggie said, it was around two thirty AM

As Annie finished, the car drove into the parking lot. They got out, locked the car and headed up to Auggie's apartment. When they got to his apartment door Annie said bluntly, "Good night Auggie."

"Annie, I didn't mean what I said in the car. I just really tired, and nobody like a tired Auggie." He apologized to Annie for his irrational behavior that could only be explained through not enough sleep.

"It's okay Auggie. I'm just about as tired as you are. I can barely stand up on my own. I would seriously kill for a few hours of sleep right about now." Annie said, yawning out the last few words.

"I'll let you crash here if you forgive my rash behavior." Auggie offered, the ending sounding more like a question than a statement. "I mean, if you can barely stay up, you can't go out and drive; no need to go to the hospital again, right?"

"That would be the best thing at the moment. And I would rather not have to go to the hospital again in less than twenty-four hours." Annie agreed, and Auggie knew that they were all good when he heard the beautiful sound of her laughter.

Yeah, maybe – no, yes – he loved her, and maybe she loved him back, but he wouldn't tell her his side yet. Not on the same night that she's been broken up with, that's just not what Auggie does. He'll tell her, and soon.

**AN: Breathe has been finished! Thanks again for reading my story. If you liked this story or didn't, had some ideas for other stories, or just want to talk: Review! Unless you want to talk or have some ideas, then you can PM me!**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Beccaboo**


End file.
